TriARMS
by SmashFan127
Summary: WA2 and WATV: When a strange comet teleports a group from each universe, the groups turn to the Humanoid Typhoon for help.  Soon they will battle resurrected foes and team up to take down the Death Wind, Legato Bluesummers. Features exclusive characters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun, Wild Arms 2, or Wild Arms Twilight Venom . Trigun belongs to Yasuhiro Nightow while the Wild Arms series belongs to Media Vision and Sony Computer Entertainment. Wild Arms Twilight Venom belongs to Bee Train as well as SCEI. All Rights Reserved.

* * *

><p>"Get back here, Jerusha!"<p>

Isaac was just tired of this crap. The blue popepi-pipepo was exhausted enough when he was rejected for good but chasing his ex-wife, Jerusha? That just made it even worse. He was about to snatch the pink tail right in front of him when he noticed something in the sky. Jerusha noticed it too and stopped running. Kiel, Loretta, and Mirabelle finally caught up when they suddenly noticed a star in the sky. Isaac and Jerusha looked at it and Jerusha suddenly gasped.

"It's the comet of time!"

"Comet of what?" Loretta was going to hunt more treasure, but that would have to wait. Right now, she was just looking at the sky in awe.

"The comet of time." Isaac explained this sudden phenomenon. "That star comes every 100 years, traveling through time at all the different universes. The popepi-pipepo legend says it has the power to bring back the dead, let it be good or evil."

"Why the heck didn't any of you explain that during the time we met Sheyenne?" Kiel just didn't seem to get the idea of how a comet with the power to bring back dead people could travel time itself.

"Shoot! Why are you asking me?"

"Look!" Mirabelle pointed to the sky. "Can someone explain what that thing's doing?" Everyone else stared at the star until Isaac said something out of fear.

"Oh no…"

"What is it?" asked Loretta.

"It's shooting a teleportation ray at us!"

"WHAT?" everyone just happened to scream in Isaac's ear right before a flash of light appeared and they were gone.

* * *

><p>Ah, yes, the beauty of the starry sky. Ashley Winchester and his wife, Marina Irington-Winchester, were sitting on the roof of the bakery, Lilka Eleniak and Terry on the other side, on their date. Brad Evans was inside the building, looking at the poster of the Humanoid Typhoon, Vash the Stampede.<p>

Outside, Ashley spoke.

"Y'know, I realized since Marivel is taking care of our children, she could give us time to build up the relationships between us."

Lilka and Terry snickered.

"You're so sweet, Ashley. And to think the one who took on that terrorist organization would end up like this," she looked into his eyes. "With his wife."

Lilka and Terry let out chuckles loudly. At last, the teenage lovebirds couldn't take it any longer and started to laugh. They were suddenly interrupted when the four of them heard someone running. A blonde-haired kid wearing a poncho, carrying a staff ran up to the bakery. The child was none other than Tim Rhymeless, current Pillar of Baskar Village. His companion, Pooka, flew after him. Tim panted as he got to the door and beat on it.

"I need to have a word with Ashley!"

Brad opened the door.

"He's on the roof." Tim pushed him aside.

"There's not much time!" He immediately ran upstairs and climbed the ladder to the roof. Terry noticed Tim's strange behavior .

"What's his problem?"

"I don't know." Was the reply he got from Lilka. The hatch to the roof opened and a scared-looking Tim jumped up. He was followed by Pooka.

"There's not much time! Get inside!"

"What?" Lilka didn't understand what the big deal was.

"Just get inside!"

Brad's turn to come up on the roof. "What's your problem, kid?"

"It's the comet of time! It's here!"

"Comet of time?" Lilka thought this was a joke.

"A mysterious star traveling the dimensions, going through time, and bringing back the dead every 100 years. Do you realize the chaos it could bring?" He whispered something to Ashley, who suddenly wore a shocked expression on his face.

"No…. you don't mean..."

"Yes. Odessa!" Everyone gasped.

"Oh crap. Why didn't you tell us sooner!" screamed Brad. Suddenly, a ray of light consumed them and they were gone.

* * *

><p>Nighttime on this ball of sand usually calmed everyone down, including Vash the Stampede. The bounty on his head had disappeared after his battle with Knives. Apparantly, that maniac of a brother had reformed 2 hours ago and was thinking of what he could've done from the beginning while the pacifist was taking a midnight walk around town. He was going to turn back and head home when….<p>

"Do I have to get an earbleed every time something bad happens?"

Vash heard a voice somewhere behind a building and ran towards the source.

'What is that?' He thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Loretta was the first to notice the surroundings around her. "What is this place?"<p>

Mirabelle spoke next. "Is this…..a different part of Filgaia?"

"I don't know", said Jerusha. "But the heat outside is nothing like our home."

"Something's not right here." Kiel was actually not sure where they were. Didn't everybody not know where they were?

"Oh, puh-lease!" Everyone turned to Isaac. "We're obviously on a different planet in a different time!"

Everyone stared except Kiel, who was looking in some direction.

"What? It could be that way! Hey, Kiel! Knock some sense into- Kiel?"

"Someone's coming."

Sure enough, someone did come. No one paid attention to who he was because they were pouncing on him like wild animals. It didn't take long until the 'monster' screamed…

"Aaaaaaahh, please have mercy on me! I mean you no harm, okay?"

Everyone stopped attacking and looked at their target. He was a blonde-haired man with strange armor and blue eyes. He was actually being a coward at this point.

"Mr. Vash? Is that you?" A long-haired woman walked into the alley everyone was in and noticed what situation he was in. "Oh! Hello! I'm Milly Thompson of the Bernadelli Insurance Society! If you're looking forward to getting that $$60,000,000,000 reward, you're too late to get it. Vash the Stampede's name was cleared up today."

"There was a bounty on this guy?" Loretta was shocked. She would've been rich, but they were teleported too late. She remembered to have some manners in a situation like this. "Loretta Oratorio."

"Mirabelle Graceland, ma'am!" Jerusha spoke next.

"Jerusha of the popepi-pipepo at your service!"

"Oh my gosh, a talking mouse!"

"Did you hear what I just said?"

"Sorry about that."

"Isaac's my name, don't wear it out."

"Kiel Aronnax. Call me Kiel."

"Where are you from anyway?" asked Milly.

Before Isaac could reply, several other voices were heard on the other side.

"Is that light gone?"

"Yes, Tim. We are already teleported."

Vash finally got up. "Follow me." Everyone followed the Humanoid Typhoon to the source of the sound. They saw who was there. A blue-haired man, a teenage girl carrying a red umbrella, a boy wearing glasses, a blonde kid carrying a staff with a purple creature, a muscled-man with a strange mechanical glove, and a woman with red hair in pink clothing.

"Who are they?" asked Mirabelle.

"Victims of the comet, perhaps?" guessed Isaac. He was responded to by Vash.

"I'm going in. Cover me."

"Okay, but I'm not keeping any promises." Jerusha was obviously still more like a troublemaker after all this time.

Vash tiptoed up to the people. Just as he was about to reach them, he tripped and fell face-first onto the ground. Everyone turned to him and stayed silent until the red-haired woman spoke.

"Are you okay? Who are you?"

The pacifist got up. "Vash…." The woman examined Vash carefully.

"Vash… Vash the Stampede?"

"Hold on a minute!" The muscled man walked up and grabbed Vash by the hair. He looked at the certain characteristics of this man. "Blonde hair, blue eyes, birthmark, strange arm. There's no red coat or gun. You sure this is Vash?"

"Yes, Brad, I'm sure. He is definitely the real thing."

"Looks like you're a fan." said Vash. "What's your name?"

"My name is Marina Irington-Winchester. This is my husband, Ashley Winchester." She pointed to the blue-haired man.

"Good to see you, Mr. Stampede."

Marina pointed towards the rest of her group. "The girl here is Lilka Eleniak, her boyfriend is Terry (Lilka and Terry blushed at that part), this boy is Tim Rhymeless, his companion is Pooka, and this," she pointed at Brad. "Is Brad Evans, hero of the Slayheim Liberation Army." Brad put Vash down.

"Don't call me a hero." Terry walked up.

"Mr. Vash, I'd like to know where your gun and coat are."

"Oh, yeah! I discarded them in the desert after the battle with my brother, Knives." Everyone just stared. "What? I don't want to have torture in my life anymore!"

"Shouldn't we get somewhere safe?" asked Lilka.

"Come over to our place." Suggested Milly.

"Alright." Ashley turned to the people around him. "Guys, we'll find a way back, but now, let's go with Vash and think of what to do."

As both groups followed Vash back to their place, they never noticed a dark shadow watching them from the outskirts of town.

* * *

><p>Alright that's the first chapter. Please review and leave positive notes and have a good day!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun, Wild Arms 2, or Wild Arms Twilight Venom. Trigun belongs to Yasuhiro Nightow while the Wild Arms series belongs to Media Vision and Sony Computer Entertainment. Wild Arms Twilight Venom belongs to Bee Train as well as SCEI. All Rights Reserved.

* * *

><p>The insides of a building, a building so perfectly constructed it wouldn't fall, was filled with the sound of footsteps. A dark shadow was running toward the main room like it was going to report something to who was in charge. Inside the main room, several strange looking demons and several men were discussing diabolical plans to kill their enemies. The conversation was lead by a blue-haired man named Legato Bluesummers.<p>

"So, Vinsfeld Rhadamanthus, have you thought of how to exterminate that human yet?"

Vinsfeld stood up. "No. But the Heimdal Gazzo II shall be done by the end of the week."

"That is wonderful, truly wonderful. You may check on your servants."

As soon as Vinsfeld left the room, a demon clad in black and red armor spoke up. "What do you wish for me to, Legato?"

"If you want to know so badly, Lord Blazer, it is to contact the human target and force him to accept the dark power he wields. You have your Blazer Squad to do that."

Another demon, this time clad in sky-blue armor, walked up to the great demon. "Sir, he's correct. Besides, I am not underestimating you, but Legato could kill us off all at once if we were to betray his orders."

"I am aware of that, Freeze."

Freeze stepped back and a yellow-armored demon spoke to Legato. "Shall we prepare the warning thunderworks?"

Legato smirked. "I seriously doubt they could find the intended message, Spark. Besides, where would the fun be if we showed the warning too soon?"

Another demon, in brown armor this time, made a plan. "My lord, an earthquake shall stir things up enough to cause the humans to abuse one another."

Lord Blazer chuckled. "No, Geo." Suddenly the door opened and a dark shadow came running in. Spark just glared at the black-clad shadow.

"It's about time you got here, Dark! Do you realize how long we have been waiting for you?"

"Sorry. The guards forced me to take the long way down to this room because of the incomplete status the elevator was in." He looked up at the great demon. "Sir, I've acquired the whereabouts of our enemies."

Lord Blazer stood up proudly. "Where are they?"

"In a town not far away from this location, sir."

Lord Blazer laughed. "Thank you, Dark. Bubble! Light! Come forth!" Two demons, one in blue-with-bubbles armor and one with white, walked to their lord. "Check on our friends and see what Ashley Winchester cherishes the most."

"Yes, sir!" The demons left the room.

Legato looked at the Blaze of Disaster, both of them smiling. "I hope they will 'entertain' the humans with their powers."

"Yes. I also lent them some special 'presents' to deliver to them, especially for Vash the Stampede."

In no time, the main room was filled with evil laughter.

* * *

><p>"Hah! That is obviously ridiculous! Do you honestly think I will believe some garbage like that?"<p>

Everyone had just got done explaining to Vash, Knives, Meryl, and Milly how they got to this place from the beginning. They also told about the comet of time and its powers.

Vash spoke calmly to everyone. "Looks like Knives isn't agreeing to help, you guys."

"Of course not! I won't buy your nonsense for a minute!"

* * *

><p>Outside the building, two demons clad in armor watched through the window, sinisterly. All was silent until the two creatures used telepathy paths to listen in on the conversation. They listened with great interest as Knives spoke up.<p>

"I'm telling you, Vash! They're making this up all the way!"

"That's not true! Isaac said something about a comet when I first met them!"

"As if a blue creature could know anything!"

"That's enough!" Everyone looked at Meryl. "Look, I believe them, okay? Can't we just go find a way for them to leave? They miss their home universes." Knives just gave up on that.

"Fine! After this we forget everything just happened, okay?" Everyone just stepped back.

The conversation didn't continue after that. The two demons leapt onto the roof. Somehow no sound was heard the moment they landed. The shadows used telepathy and talked to the Blaze of Disaster.

"Sir, come in." Light started talking.

"This is Lord Blazer."

"Sir, we just discovered Vash the Stampede and Ashley Winchester are making an alliance."

"An alliance? Explain."

Bubble spoke up. "Vash the Stampede is going to try and help Ashley and his 'friends' get back to their rightful homes."

"Excellent. Just as Legato predicted. When they wake up from their slumber, burn the civilization, force the humans out and allow Caina to perform the Demon Summoning on the target."

"Understood, sir!" In a second both demons were somewhere else in town.

* * *

><p>Ashley woke up to the smell of fire in the air. Why was it so familiar? He went to open the curtain now that he was awake and what he saw beyond the window disturbed him.<p>

There, near the entrance of town, were handcuffed citizens being whipped by two doppelgangers. The blue-haired man ran out the building and towards the monsters. "Hey! What are you doing here?" He shouted angrily.

"Orders from the master, Ashley Winchester." A doppelganger quickly formed into a Fake-Ashley and pointed to him, smirking.

"Who's your master? Is it Vinsfeld?"

"No. The master is a man fascinated by death."

"Who is he?"

The faker smiled evily. "Legato Bluesummers."

"Enough!" Ashley charged at the imposter and swung a fist at him. The demon dodged and roundhouse kicked him in the face. Ashley wiped the blood from his mouth.

"Give it up, fool! Do you really want to incur our allies' wrath?"

"If it means taking you down, yeah."

"Fool. You're just killing yourself." The imposter went to punch Ashley hard in the nose but the blue-hair just ducked in socked the demon in the stomach. The demon clutched his gut, coughed up some spit and growled. Ashley just smiled. "You…..wretched fool!"

"What's wrong? Out of breath already?"

The imposter suddenly remembered something. "Better watch your back immediately!" A beam of light whizzed past Ashley and blasted one of the buildings, creating a blinding light. Everyone covered their eyes. After a moment, the light died down and Ashley opened his eyes. A demon in white armor was standing in front of him, his back turned to the man.

"At last. I've found you. Trying to free the human prisoners, are you? Hmph."

Ashley growled at him. "Who do you think you are?" This guy reminded him of the Blaze of Disaster. The demon looked at him, turning to the human.

"I am known as the Light of Death, Light Blazer. My lord has sent me to get you this." He handed Ashley his old bayonette. "You made a promise to that woman after you defeated him. You promised to discard this forever. But you did not realize that your weapon is your eternal power, Ashley Winchester."

"Why are you giving this back to me?"

"It's half of the assignment we completed."

"We?" This wasn't good.

"One of my brethren has been trusted to deliver more presents. This time to the one you call 'Vash the Stampede'."

"Great." This was getting worse by the minute.

"I shall take my leave for now. If you want to find your friends and help Vash, go for it." The demon was gone before Ashley could reply.

* * *

><p>On a cliff, two lizard like creatures watched the town, the green one looking through binoculars. The green one was known as Liz Toka*, the self-styled Scientific Researcher, and the brown, the one wearing samurai clothes, was his assistant, Ard Ge*.<p>

"Cursed comet of time! Why did we run into it in the first place?" Liz noticed a blue-haired man running through town and recognized him instantly. "Why, you! Why do we have to meet up with you again?"

"Ard? Ard Ard Ard Ard?" Obviously, Ard couldn't speak a normal language. Liz put the binoculars on him and Ard's eyes nearly popped out. "Ard Ard Ard?" A voice suddenly came through Liz's new communicator.

"Guys? What's going on?" Liz grabbed the communicator.

"Wondines*! Are you at all familiar with 'ARMS'?"

"WHAT? You can't be serious!"

"I am dead serious, Wondines!"

"What do we do?"

Liz came up with one theory. "Science proves that they are here because of that comet. We help them get back home."

"ARD?"

"WHAT? Are you out of your mind? They'll kill me when they see I'm back!"

"Get the ray guns, Wondines! Science tells me we will succeed this time!" Wondines suddenly arrived.

"Top Blast will be available in one hour."

"ARD ARD ARD ARD?"

Ard stomped three times and the top of the cliff broke off. The new trio fell down screaming until they hit the ground with a THUD. The one thing Liz said before he collapsed was:

"Why did you have to ask about explosives, Ard?"

* * *

><p>*= Liz and Ard's names in Japan were Toka and Ge, so I decided to include the Japanese names as last names.<p>

*= Wondines is actually an upgrade of Undines known as Undines 2.0

Please review and leave positive notes and have a good day!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun, Wild Arms 2, or Wild Arms Twilight Venom . Trigun belongs to Yasuhiro Nightow while the Wild Arms series belongs to Media Vision and Sony Computer Entertainment. Wild Arms Twilight Venom belongs to Bee Train as well as SCEI. All Rights Reserved.

* * *

><p>This was odd. Vash was just taking a morning walk around town and he just encountered these….things. Trying his best not to kill them was hard enough and he wasn't getting far. He was going to retreat when four bubbles consumed the monsters and drowned them. Vash was shocked. There were no bodies of water on this planet so how could water appear like that? He heard something behind him and turned around to see a being in bubbly-blue armor walking towards him.<p>

"How foolish. Your pacifistic ways will be the end of you, Vash the Stampede." This demon actually spoke in mellow tone.

"Who are you?" Vash didn't like the looks of this guy.

"I am known as Bubble Blazer, Number 3 of the Blazer Squad. You're the Humanoid Typhoon."

"How do you know that?"

"Simple, really. One of my masters told me about you. He seemed to know a good lot about you before he died."

"Who is that master?" The former criminal feared it to be the one he killed. His suspicions were confirmed.

"The man you shot dead. Legato Bluesummers." Tears immediately came to Vash's eyes as he remembered that day. He broke his promise to Rem and took his first life. "Thinking of the past are you, Vash?" The humanoid plant started to sob.

"How did he come back?"

"Are you not aware of what the comet of time has done? By the way, I came to get these for you." He handed Vash a red trench coat and the two guns that Knives built. A white one for Vash and a black one for Knives. "Remember these objects? I thought you would because they represent your life."

"Why give them to me?"

"Vash! Vash, where are you?"

"Sounds like Ashley Winchester is calling you. Keep the presents I got for you. Farewell." He walked into a bubble and it disappeared. Ashley finally reached Vash and noticed a few changes.

"Hey, wait a second! Where'd you get the red coat?"

"He said it was a present."

Ashley just looked at what was in Vash's hands. "These guns too?"

"Yeah."

Ashley was going to say something, but he heard some angry noises behind a building.

"Where is he?"

"ARD! Ard Ard Ard?"

"Patience, gentlemen. We should see him any minute now."

Ashley just sighed. "Again? How many times do I have to run into them?"

"You know these people?"

Ashley just walked toward the source of the voices. "They're not people. They're Lizardians."

"What?" Vash was confused.

"In other words, aliens from another planet."

"Hello? Who's there?" The alien trio walked to see an annoyed Ashley. "Oh, it's you. Having fun, I suppose?"

"Just shut up."

"Still as arrogant as ever, I see."

Ashley noticed the monster behind Ard. "YOU! What are you doing here?"

The monster sighed. "Still not happy about me?" Ard just started to sweat.

"Ah, yes! ARMS member! Meet my newest helper, Undines 2.0 aka Wondines."

"Hello…Wondines. My name is…Ashley…..." Ashley was grinding his teeth. They shook hands and were going to head home when…

"Vash! Where have you been?"

A furious Meryl Stryfe slapped Vash across the face. Ashley, Liz, Ard, and Wondines just twitched their eyes until Meryl saw the guns in Vash's hands.

"Where did you-"

"Some demon gave them to me saying they were presents."

Ashley raised his hand. "Same thing happened to me." He showed his bayonette. He then turned to the trio. "How the heck did you get here?"

"Ard Ard Ard Ard Ard Ard Ard Ard."

"What?"

"We are victims of the comet." Said Wondines.

"The comet of time?" Meryl asked.

"Yes, that's the one!" put in Liz. "We would just like to see if we could join forces to find a way back to your home. Our planet was affected by that star!" The Lizardian pointed to the sky. "That is our home planet, LZ-250."

"Is there oxygen there?" asked Ashley.

"Of course there is, fool! Need science to prove it?"

"…No."

"Very well! We shall find where you live and discuss plans on what to do! After you!"

Vash led the way back home, unaware of a familiar figure clad in black carrying a cross far from town.

"Time to get back to business, Vash." Said Wolfwood.

* * *

><p>Back at the Desert Lab, Geo was pacing, thinking of their next plan. This annoyed Spark to say the least.<p>

"Would you stop walking back and forth like that, block-head?"

"Enough!" The Squad turned to see Legato Bluesummers walking toward them, smiling evily. He stopped in front of Bubble and Light. "I am pleased with your talents on causing our targets to suffer dearly."

"Thank you, sir."

"And I suppose the doppelgangers worked well enough?"

Before one of the two demons could reply, the metallic door opened and Vinsfeld walked into the main room. "Legato, we just received word that my old allies, Liz and Ard have arrived to help our foes get back at us."

"Any more news, Vinsfeld?"

"Yes. Their home planet, LZ-250, is located near LR Town."

Legato chuckled. "Very well. Ready the men and invade as soon as possible."

"As you wish." The terrorist leader walked out towards the landing room.

* * *

><p>Well, there's Chapter 3 for ya! Please review, leave positive notes, and have a good day!<p> 


End file.
